helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimakura Rika
りか |image = |caption = Shimakura Rika, October 2018 |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 153.7cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2017-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = TBA |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 27th Generation |join1 = March 6, 2017 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 1 Year, 4 Months, 9 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, CHICA#TETSU, BEYOOOOONDS |blog = |autograph = }} Shimakura Rika (島倉りか) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of CHICA#TETSU and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2017. Biography Early Life Shimakura Rika was born on August 20, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2016 Shimakura participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Shimakura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. Shimakura was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. From October 26 to November 12, Shimakura performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, taking on the roles of ♯ Gumi's Yuria and Julian. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane and Nishida Shiori, where she performed a cover of Berryz Koubou's 23rd single "Maji Bomber!!". On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane and Nishida Shiori. On May 6, she performed "Fiesta! Fiesta!" from Juice=Juice's first digital single at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ and won "Best Performance" with 324 fan votes. On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Shimakura was chosen alongside Nishida Shiori and Eguchi Saya to join the new group led by Ichioka Reina that would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On October 19, the name of the group led by Ichioka was announced as CHICA#TETSU. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the second group Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and a third group formed by the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister, and she owns a pet turtle.https://news.walkerplus.com/article/155809/ |-|Education= When Shimakura joined CHICA#TETSU, she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= She is good friends with Ame no Mori Kawa Umi member Yamazaki Yuhane. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Shimakura Rika (島倉りか) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 153.7cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2017-06-09: CHICA#TETSU member *'CHICA#TETSU Member Color:' Lavender *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017–2018) **CHICA#TETSU (2018–present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Eating watermelon quickly, catching insects *'Hobbies:' Watching Hello! Project videos, karaoke, watching movies *'Favorite Music Genres:' Hello! Project, Showa era pop, Disney *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Favorite School Subject:' Physical education *'Motto:' Ichinichi ichizen (一日一善; Do one good deed a day) *'Favorite Food:' Watermelon and salmon *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Charm Point:' The dimple which is only on her left side *'Looks Up To:' Morito Chisaki, Inoue Reihttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Publications Magazines *2018.07.12 Bessatsu Shonen Champion *2018.07.20 CD Journal *2018.07.30 Gekkan Entame *2018.07.31 BIG ONE GIRLS *2018.08.09 BOMB *2018.09.20 CD Journal *2018.09.22 TVfan Works Theater *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018 Attack No.1 Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back-up dancer) Trivia *If she could have one wish, she'd like to go back to the age of the dinosaurs because she likes them. *She sang "Be Alive" for her Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ solo. *She learned Karate.Top Yell NEO 2018 SUMMER magazine special issue. See Also *Gallery:Shimakura Rika *List:Shimakura Rika Discography Featured In *List:Shimakura Rika Concert & Event Appearances *List:Shimakura Rika Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Profile *CHICA#TETSU Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2000 Births Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Blood Type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Debuted Eggs Category:CHICA TETSU Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Light Purple Member Color